


Movies to cuddles

by angelerdoodles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Humanstuck, M/M, Nick Cage, dream deaths, it gets happy dont worry, mention of Dad Egbert, national treasure book of secrets, sort of sadstuck, sort of smut, yeah lets just say smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelerdoodles/pseuds/angelerdoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave always wondered why John liked watching all those shitty movies with him. John ended up sleeping half way through the movie most times. Dave would then watch John through the rest of the movie and carry him to his bed. Little did John know that Dave was deeply in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies to Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic because I just got my account today. I love writing homestuck. I'm just so exited to write John and Dave together.

Dave's pov

You walk in to John's house after him. "Hey Dave, do you want to watch National Treasure Book of Secrets?" John asked looking back at you. His cute little smile that he wore when he was exited was written all over his face. He was already headed to his room up the stairs. You followed him watching his fine ass all the way up.

"Does it even matter if I want to or not." You reply. You both reach his room. John heads straight to his DVD shelf to get the movie. You bounce on to his bed while John puts the movie in.

"No, I guess not." John laughs. You absolutely love that laugh, its so cute. You wonder if he feels the same. John turned the lights off and plopped on the bed next to you. He scooted closer on the small twin sized bed. The movie started, you could tell because of the dialect. You didn't watch the movie though, John was the only thing you wanted to watch. You loved the way he moved his lips and silently repeated the lines. He had it down by heart. 

When the car chase started along with the gun shots, John grasped your hand. You were shocked at first, but you laced your fingers with his. He looked at you with a questioning expression and you smiled. You actually smiled at him one of your rare smiles only John sees.

John's pov

You are freaking out on the inside. Dave is here and he is holding your hand while smiling. Is today your birthday or something? Does he have feelings for you too? Whatever it is you like it. You take a risk and snuggle up to him. Your heartbeat speeds up.

Dave lets you snuggle with him. You aren't even watching the movie anymore, you are watching Dave and he is watching you. You swear Dave can hear your pulse because it is raging in your head. 

You want to climb into his lap. You want to take his shades off and gaze into the beautiful red eyes you see ever so rarely. You want to kiss him, to let him take control.

Dave's pov 

Screw it! You take his soft chin and slowly pull him close to you. You're scared of what he will do. You leave about an inch of space between your lips until you can't hold it anymore and brush your lips gently against his. John leans into it. He even turns around to face you, while more so to straddle your lap. You deepen the kiss. You lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. He allows it and your tongues slide together. Your stomach is doing flips. You stop to let John process what happened.

He bites his lip before saying "So, I take it you like me too." You laugh at that. You were worried about nothing. He likes you too.

You slip your shades off to say "How could I not like that fine piece of ass you have, Egbert?" John blushes. You blush also, not giving a shit because, damn you just kissed him and he liked it. 

John leaned forward to your ear and whispered "You, mister Strider, have a pretty nice ass too." You love the feeling of his hot breath on your ear even if it tickled. You laugh a bit. John leans back and asks "Are you ticklish, Dave?" 

You don't have time to reply before you are in an all out tickle war with John. John ends up losing because he is way more ticklish than you are. You have him pinned on his bed. You lean down to kiss him on the lips. John puts his hands around your neck. You tangle your hands in his carefully tousled hair messing it up. John pulls you down and this time its his tongue that's asking for entrance. You grant it, but end up taking dominance over the kiss. You move your hands from John's hair to his shirt and move your hands underneath it to take it off. He lets you and you take off your own shirt. You throw both of them behind you somewhere. You continue the kiss. John moves so that he can straddle you instead, you let him. he moves his hands to the edge of your pants. While kissing he fumbles at your button and zipper. When he finally gets them undone he takes your pants off. His thumbs rub circles on your hips. You moan into his mouth. John smiled.

"Where the fuck did Egbert learn this shit?" You ask yourself in your head. 

John kisses down your jaw then your neck, nipping every once in a while. You moan again. Where the hell did that come from. John ghost licks down your torso and you arch your back toward him. He lick around the edge of your boxers, teasing you. Moans just pour out of your mouth. He licks back up to your jaw and kisses you again while rubbing your throbbing erection with his hand. 

"When did I get that?" You wonder to yourself.

John tugs at your boxers, asking if he can take them off. You help him push them off. You pull off John's pants without unbuttoning them or unzipping them. He always wore pants too big for him. John grinds on you pinning your hands above your hand. You grind back getting in to a rhythm. You are basically a puddle of moans and groans. John is also moaning. The pressure feels heavenly. You can't take much more. 

John stops grinding and pulls his boxers off as well. He moves his hands to your groin again. You thrust into his hand and once he finds his rhythm you start rubbing him also. The pressure build in your abdomen. You and John speed up, you both are close to release. You start whispering his name. 

John basically screams "DAVE!" When he releases.

You grunt out "John." You try to ride it out as much as you can. John collapses on you. 

You are glad that John's dad isn't here. Otherwise that would be a "fun" thing to explain. You grab some wipes John keeps in his bedside drawer and clean you both off. John grabs the covers and pulls them over you two. He cuddles up next to you and says "Awe, the movie ended."

You laugh. "I wasn't interested in the movie silly. I was watching you the whole time anyway." You reply and smile at the goof. John looks baffled at first, but then he laughs.

John stops laughing and looks serious. "Are we going out now?" He asks. You kiss the top of his head.

You take off his glasses and push his bangs off his forehead and ask "John Egbert, would you like to go out with me, Dave Strider?"

"OF COURSE!" John says. You smile as John puts his head on your chest and you fall asleep with your arms tangled around him.

"What a nice day this turned out to be." You think as you drift off.

John's pov 

You can hear Dave's heartbeat and feel him breathing. Its so relaxing. You drift off thinking about what it will be like to be with the man of your dreams.


	2. Movies to Rock Climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes John to go rock climbing. John doesn't tell Dave that he is afraid of heights. Rose and Kanaya come with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Mercedes helped me write this by giving me ideas and i just couldnt wait to write it :3 I also added some other characters it seems there will be more coming soon...

Dave's pov You woke up to John shivering next to you. God, November is such a cold month. You hate the cold.

You slowly get out of the bed and see that when you guys were throwing clothes that some managed to land on the tv. You silently laugh. You slip your underwear on and look for your sweater. The one with the cat dressed up a reindeer and sings "Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer."

You totally wear that ironically... Okay maybe, you wear it unironically. No one will ever know that though. You slip it on once you find it under John's bed. "How the hell did it get there?" You think to yourself. 

John is still asleep so you carefully open the door and pad slowly down the hall and stairs. Once you are down stairs you head to the kitchen. Normally you wouldn't do this because this is John's dad's territory, but he is on a business trip so you go in.

The fridge is stocked with ingredients for cake so there is more than enough eggs for breakfast. John likes your cooking because he so rarely gets to taste it. You love cooking, but you would never openly admit that to anyone especially your sister, Rose.

John loves scrambled eggs with cheese, but there isn't any cheese in the fridge. That boy needs to go shopping. You put the butter in the pan, turn on the burner and mix the eggs. Hopefully your new boyfriend doesn't wake up until they are done so he can surprise him. He will be so happy that your cooking. You pour the eggs in the pan and wait for them to cook. You don't put anything away because your gonna make your food next. You grab a plate out of the dish washer. John needs to learn how to put away dishes when his dad isn't home. You put the eggs on the plate, pour a glass of orange juice and find a food tray.

You silently pad up the stairs and in to John's room to find him not there. Bastard must have had to take a piss. You decide against going to see when he was going to come out. He might have set up a prank. I mean this is John we are talking about. You laugh.

John came in the room a minute later rubbing his eyes and yawning... still completely naked. You blush so deep you must be the color of your eyes. Then John is stretching, surprisingly enough he still hasn't seen you. You can feel yourself rising in your boxers. "Oh god." You think to yourself.

John looks up and FINALLY sees you. He now as red as your sweater. "Dave" John squeaks. His eyes are so wide he looks anime. John rushes to his dresser and puts on the first pair of underwear he could find. His pair of Nick Cage underwear you go him ironically for his birthday. The one with Cage's mouth where the opening is. You start to snicker which turns into a full out laughing fit. John looks down and joins your laughter.

After you two are done with that, you ask John "Do you want your breakfast before it gets cold?" John looks down and smiles at the breakfast tray.

"Did I tell you that you're the best boyfriend in the world?" John asks before giving you a peck on the cheek and digging in on his breakfast. He gave you a thumbs up after he noticed you were staring.

"John, you are such a dork. You're welcome, by the way." You tell him. You slip your arm around his waist and pull him into a kiss after he swallowed basically his whole breakfast in one bite. You break away and lick your lips. "Mmmm, I am a good cook 'cause that tastes like some hella good eggs." You say. John blushes.

"Thank you for the eggs." He gives you a bear hug. John finds a blue sweater in his closet and puts it on. "What time is it anyway?" He asks you.

You pick up your phone. "10:20 am." You tell John. He laughs while pulling on some black skinny jeans. "Its not as late as I thought," John said while throwing a pair of blue skinny jeans at you "Here put these on." You slip them on, thank god you and John are the same size in pants. Shoes are a different matter. John looks out the window at his front yard. "Ooooh, its snowing."

"Whatever, it snows in the winter every year, John. Its not something new." You say. "I'm going to go cook my breakfast, okay?" John chugs his orange juice and follows you down with the dishes.

~an hour later~

"Do you want to watch a movie?" John asked for like the fifteenth time today. He looked up at you with those beautiful blue eyes.

"No." You say. You're back in John's room and you put your shades back on. John went and made his bed, pouting the whole time. You check your phone. 3 messages from Rose.

"Dave, would you like to go indoor rock climbing with Kanaya and I today?"

"David, please answer my previous question as the event is planned. Kanaya and I will not be kept waiting."

"David Elizabeth Strider, answer the question or Facebook shall receive all of your childhood embarrassments."

"Shit!" you say. John just looks at you funny. You reply with "John, wanna go out on a double date with my lesbian sister?" 

John laughed and said "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise" You text Rose saying John and you would be delighted to go. Your phone went off almost immediately.

"So you two have finally discussed your blatant homosexual feelings toward each other? Good."

You laugh of course your sister knew what you felt for John. She probably knew before you did. You and John put your shoes on and you drove to the place.

"Why does it have to be so god damn cold!" You complain. John just giggles and holds your hand while you drive. You turn on the heat to warm up and pop in a CD of your music to listen to. John's head bobs to the beat. You rub circles on his hand with your thumb. God, John is too cute to be your boyfriend.

You finally get there and park next to Kanaya's Smart Car. Uggh you hate those things, they are so small. You get out and hurry over to John's side and open the door for him... Ironically. You do the same at the front door of the building.

Once inside you find Rose and Kanaya discussing something "classy" across a table. You can obviously see that Rose is winning the conversation without even being there. She is also dominating underneath the table with their game of footsie. Yeah, that's your sister. The dominate one, not that Kanaya doesn't win. She has her times. 

You walk over and John is tightly grasping your hand. You are over joyed, on the inside. You and Rose arm wrestle to see who pays for it all. You win, so Rose goes and pays.

Once you get your gear put on by a blushing female worker, you look over at John, who looks like he is freaking out. You look at the name tag of your helper. "So, Jane, Have you ever climbed the wall?"

She blushes even deeper when you say her name. "N-no." she stutters momentarily, "I am afraid of heights." She fidgets with her dress.

"Oh, okay" You say. You walk over to John and give him a kiss on the cheek when Jane is looking over. You look back at her and wink. Jane looks so confused. You laugh to yourself.

"John, are you okay?" You ask with genuine concern. He looks very pale and nervous. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." John says. You kiss him on the lips this time. Then hug him and rub his back. He seems to have visibly relaxed. You grab his hand and lead him to the wall.

You hook both of you up. Rose and Kanaya had already started to climb. They were at least half way. You got on and watched John. John went slowly and surely to make sure he didn't fall or slip. He never looked down. You wait for him. Once he catches up, you point out easy holds for John.

He looks at you with sympathetic eyes that looked as though they were saying thank you. Once you two are half way, you see John relax a little bit more. Kanaya calls out "Slowpoke." When she passes by on her way down. You chuckle. Slowly you reach the top and climb on the little ledge to help John rest before going down.

He holds your hand like you are the only thing keeping him from falling. "John, are you afraid of heights?" You ask even though you know now that he is. He looks at you fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for not telling you earlier." John apologized. You look at John and laugh. You smile at him.

"Its fine you dork." You say. You take his chin in your hand and pull him close. John leans desperately into the kiss. You smile again, John is such a cute little dork when he is scared. "Now lets go down and I will take you out for ice-cream." You tell him.

He looks like a child and nods excitedly. Even though he holds you hand with a death grip, he looks more calm.

After you two get unhooked from the harnesses by Jane, you walk over to Kanaya and Rose. Rose is giggling at Kanaya's phone. "What is so funny?" John asks. Kanaya holds out the phone for you two to see and its a picture of you and John kissing.... on Instagram. Oh Rose is sooooo dying for this.

You look through your photos on your phone for the one of Rose sneezing in Kanaya's face. Once you find it you post it on Instagram with the caption "WW3 has now begun #runforyourlives #Rose #Kanaya #sneezeinface"

Your 2492 followers instantly responded and the picture had about 353 likes in a minute with 235 comments, which were mostly "wtf @therealDaveStrider." You laugh and give Rose a come at me bro look. 

John, oblivious to what just happened, says "So are we all going out for ice-cream?"

Rose rolls her eyes and nods. We all exit. John was holding my hand and Kanaya had her arm around Rose. 

The ice-cream parlor was only a few blocks away and it had a little patio outside. John got bubble gum flavored ice-cream, you got cherry, Rose got cotton candy, and Kanaya got green apple. What a weird bunch.

"Can we please eat on the patio?" John begged with puppy eyes. He had his lip quivering and everything. I couldn't say no to him. 

It was freezing so you snuggled up to John on the bench. You don't know how that boy could eat ice-cream.. outside in the winter. You barely finished yours and it started to snow. John took out his phone and told you to smile as he took a picture. It looked positively adorable, but you won't admit that to anyone. The snow just barely showed in the photo. John put it on instagram and tagged you. 

You go a shit ton of notifications from people messaging you on facebook asking if you and John were dating because of the comment from Rose on the photo "Don't the two boyfriends look adorable on their date #thewarhasbegun." You physically kick Rose from across the table. 

You guys finally finish and get to John's house by 9:35 and you make breakfast for dinner. You tell John that you two are going grocery shopping in the morning. 

John takes a shower while you go onto Tumblr on his laptop. You had a lot of new followers on your ironic blog. You search you submit box and find a lot of edited pictures of John's Instagram photo. John walks into his room with just a towel on. "Damn this boy it too sexy for his own good" you think to yourself as you become once again aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn dont you love me leaving you hanging like that ... so anyone like it ? cuz i love these cuties and omg jane she was just adorable lol tell me if you like it please


	3. Movies to Fist Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a view he likes. John plays music and they have a dance party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love writing John and Dave smut... ;)

Dave's pov

Damn, John looks way too sexy for his own good. Just standing there in a towel, dripping water off his chest. He yawns and looks at you. You put your shades on John's nightstand. John walks over to his bed, plops down next to you and puts his arms around your shoulders. "What are you doing?" He asks watching you click off of Tumblr. You shut the computer down.

"Well, I was on Tumblr, ironically blogging, but now my full attention is on you." You say to John looking in his eyes. With his glasses off he looks ten times sexier than normal, which is saying something because your boyfriend is hella sexy. You take his arms off you and wrap your arms around his neck, planting one on him when he didn't expect it. You bite his bottom lip, John makes a sound sort of like a whine. You slip your tongue into his mouth, thoroughly exploring it. John sucks on your tongue and makes more throaty sound. You smile the best you can while kissing and break it off. 

You kiss down John's jaw. When you bite his neck he shivers. You suck on the spot you bit and leave a mark so red its almost purple. You lick his collar bone and John presses closer to you. You growl and push him down so you are on top of him. You can feel John's erection through the towel. Biting John makes him arch toward you. You nip down his torso until you reach the towel edge. You look up at John to see if its okay.

"Y-yes, please." John stutters, barely audible. 

You slowly grasp the towel between your teeth and pull. John shivers at the cool air still wet from his shower. You lick your lips, looking up at John again to make sure. He nods at you. You lick lightly up the shaft and John bucks toward you wanting more contact. To tease him you lick all around the dick, making sure to lap up all the water droplets from the shower. John's breath is so uneven you don't think he is even really there anymore. He seems to only have release on his mind. You lick once again up his shaft, this time with more pressure. John is basically chanting your name. This boy is really easy to please. You lick the tip and smear the precum. You kiss the tip before wrapping your lips around it. Taking him whole is kind of hard. John is bigger than most of the guys you have done this to. John is bucking into you as you bob up and down. It isn't easy to find a rhythm, but you just go with John's bucking. Its kind of uneven, John doesn't care though. John is getting louder when he says your name. You can tell he is close. 

Only a few more bobs until he cums down your throat. "DAVE! OH MY GOD!" John screams. You have to swallow a couple times before you get it all. John basically falls right after. 

You climb up and whisper in his ear "Well, that was fast." You wink at John. He just looks embarrassed, he cheeks are as red as your eyes. You laugh. 

"Do you want me to return the favor?" John asks gesturing at the tent in your pants. You raise your eyebrow, as to say are you up for it? You lay on you back, giving a go ahead nod.

He straddles your lap and starts with a kiss. He uses his tongue to dominate you, you let him. While he is distracting you with his kissing skills, he snakes his arms up your shirt and slips it off of you. John returns to kissing you. He licks from your chin to your ear and whispers in a seductive voice "Are you ready?"

You keep a poker face and nod. He kisses around the hem of your pants and licks up your abs, agonizingly slow. He unbuttons and unzips your pants and uses his hands to take them off you while sucking your neck. So he wants to mark whats his. You have got to admit, having your neck sucked feels really good.

Once your pants are off, John takes your boxers off with his teeth like your did with his towel, except he went slower than you. The air really is cold. You shiver. John uses his thumbs to rub circles on your hips again. He kisses up your shaft being careful and damn that felt good. No, more than good. That felt heavenly. He moves up to place his lips on yours and starts to palm you. You arch up into his hand. John starts a new mark on your neck. Oh my god, this is just sensory overload for you. Holy shit, when did John get good at this. Wow, his tongue feels nice. John has the perfect amount of pressure on you to make you purr. You are purring. Since when do you purr. Oh, John mouth is down again. He is licking you. Damn that feels good. Fuck.

"Fuck, John." You gasp. He kisses your tip and laps up the precum. He licks up your shaft. "Yes, fuck, yes. OH MY G-GOD, JOHN!" John has you begging. You are about to lose it. No one has ever made you feel this good. No one. John takes your whole and you lose it. You can barely breath in between saying fuck and John. Oh, he is swirling his tongue around. Damn, fuck, what is words. You can feel the pressure in your abdomen. You thrust into John so hard he must be about to choke. 

"JOHN!" You are screaming John over and over. He bobs and that was it. You feel the release as John tries to help you ride it. You are breathless.

He swallowed it all. You are amazed by your boyfriend. He grabs the blanket and covers you two up. You lay next to him. He puts his arms around you and pulls you close.

He kisses your forehead and whispers in your ear "Now what was that about being fast?" You chuckle. You lean closer to him and John adjusts himself so he can listen to your heart again. You run your fingers through his hair until he falls asleep. You fall asleep soon after.

~In the morning~

John tried to get up without bugging you. He still woke you up. You look at him, wink and say "Morning, sexy."

He blushes and says "I didn't mean to wake you." He laughs and you smile.

"Your pure sexiness can wake up the deepest of sleepers."

John's blush deepens. You get off the bed and pick up your boxers which landed on the computer. Gross. "John, we have to go shopping after breakfast. I mean HAVE TO. You have cake ingredients. That is all you have. Its unacceptable." He laughs and nods. 

John walks over to his dresser and gets a new pair of boxers. You grab his hips and pull him close. You kiss the hickey you left him and he flinches. "Ow." You pull him closer and start to tickle him. He giggles like a school girl and you pin him on the ground. He screams "UNCLE!" after a minute or two. 

You let him up and grab a red sweater of John's and a pair of skinny jeans. Does that boy have regular pants? "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me. You smell like sweat and cum." 

John pouts "You are the one who got me dirty. I took a shower last night... I will take a shower only if you promise to not get me dirty in or right after." He grabs his towel and a pair of jeans. 

"Fine." You say laughing. John grabs his phone. "Why are you bringing that?" You are curious.

"You will see, just come on." He takes off his boxers once in the bathroom. You follow in suit. He presses something on his phone and starts the shower. You jump in with him. Music starts playing on John's phone. Ohhh, that is what he wanted it for. You laugh. John starts shampooing his hair when the lyrics start. 

You laugh hysterically when Whistle by Flo Rida starts. John drops the soap. Oh the irony. Its too much. You almost pee from laughing so hard. John's blush goes all the way down his neck. You pick up the soap and shampoo your hair while laughing still.

Once the song ends Gangnam Style starts and John is singing the parody, Tumblr Fandom Style along with it. It is so freaking adorable. You kiss him in the middle of the song and he smiles. You ironically dance when John keeps singing. You are both laughing so hard your crying by the time it ends. You both rinse out the shampoo and get your body wash lather on. 

The Cup Song by Anna Kendrick comes on and you can't resist. You have to sing along. Pitch Perfect is your favorite movie of all time and you might have the cup song memorized. Okay, you have it memorized. In fact you have the whole movie memorized. You could recite it right now. You watched it exactly 42 times a week, the first two weeks you had the movie. You watched it 4 times in Theaters. You sing the whole song on pitch. John applauds you when you finish. He tells you that you have a great voice. You blush.

You guys finally get out and dry off. John turned off the music. You get dressed in front of him and John watches you before putting his boxers on. You rush to his room to grab your sweater to put it on him. He looks so god damn cute you have to kiss his adorable little face.

He blushes. You pick him up bride style and carry him down the stairs. "Put me down! Now! Eek!" John squeaked. He grabbed on to your neck for dear life. You brought him into the kitchen and set him down on a chair. He put his bottom lip out to pout.

"Oh, shut up. I'm making you breakfast." You say to him while opening up the fridge and taking the eggs and butter out of the fridge. You quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs for the both of you. John walked over to you while you were cooking and gave you a hug from behind and kissed the back of you neck. You smiled and asked "Now, what was that for?" John was such a cutie when he shows you affection.

John puts his hands on his hips, pursed his lips and answers "I don't know, maybe for cooking me breakfast TWO days in a row. Maybe, also for being so damn hot when cooking." You laugh. John puts his hands in your front pockets of the jeans you were wearing, from behind. You had to make him move a second later to grab two plates for the eggs. 

"If you keep doing that I might just make it so you have to take another shower." You warn John. He blushes and smiles that crooked smile you love. You kiss his nose before handing him his plate. John basically inhales his eggs. Apparently blow jobs make you hungry. He makes an absolute mess of his face. There are eggs spread all over like cake crumbs. You lean close to him and lick the egg off slowly. "Food" You whisper in his ear. John is completely red in the face, yet again. You finish your eggs and tell John to get ready to leave.

You grab your keys and John says "So, mister chef, what are we getting at the store today?" You laugh and think to yourself what aren't we going to get.

You grab his hand after he locks the door and say "Whatever I feel like cooking for the next few days." John bounces along side of you all the way to the driveway, obviously exited that you are gonna stay and cook. That boy is so easily exited. John holds your hand while you drive.

Once you get to the store you pick up the essentials for lunch and dinner. Chicken, beef, veggies, fruit, bread, etc. There is so much you have to get 2 carts to fit it all. After you ring it up its all about $200. John gapes at you when you pay for it. You just shrug. Shopping for you and Bro is more expensive than this. 

John bounces to the car holding your hand while pushing a cart like you. "FAGGOTS!!" Someone behind us yells. You turn around as fast as you can letting go of John and the cart. It was a hipster with a purple streak of hair in the front. He was scrawny and you could take him.

You flash step to him. With your fist in his face you spit out "What the hell did you call my boyfriend?!" He backs up a few steps looking surprised. John is begging you to stop, but all you can see is red. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" You scream in his face. People are starting to gather around you and the hipster. 

The hipster regains his face and repeats slowly this time "Faggot." You can't take it anymore. No one will ever be able to say that to YOUR John and get away with it. You wind your fist back and punch him square in the jaw. He falls down a couple feet away from you. The people are gasping. You don't care. You walk over to him and start kicking him in the ribs. He is grunting in pain. You are kicking him as hard as you can. You think you even hear a crack or a snap. Some people are starting to record it. Well fuck them you think. One thing stops you. John. He is crying. You can hear it. He is sobbing out loud. Begging you to stop. You snap back to reality and stop. The hipster can't even get up. He is coughing. You run over to John. You apologize multiple times, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. He stops after a while and looks up into your eyes.

"Are you back?" John sniffled with tears still in his eyes. You wipe his tears and push his hair back, while rubbing his back.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, John. I just lost it. No one should ever be called that and I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to hurt you." You choke out almost crying yourself. You feel like shit. How could you do that to John? You never want to see him cry like that. You never want to see him cry, period. Damn, you are a horrible boyfriend.

You help John up and bring him to the car. After you put the groceries in the trunk you walk over to the hipster. You offer your hand to help him up after he was done coughing up blood. Damn you hit him hard. He reluctantly takes your hand. You growl in his ear "If you ever do that again, you won't be able to get up." He looked shocked, but nodded. Good, he better have learned his lesson. Damn, hipster. "You want a ride to the hospital?" You ask him, knowing you probably broke a couple of ribs and maybe even his jaw. John would be happy you are at least pretending to be nice. He nods. You lead him to your car and tell him to get in the back seat. He does without a fuss.

Once at the hospital John insisted that we stay and get him flowers and other sappy shit at the gift shop. You find out his name is Eridan Ampora. Eridan has eight broken ribs and a broken jaw with 3 chipped teeth. You tell him that you will pay for the damage out of pocket. John held your hand. You don't feel guilty for it, but you aren't a complete asshole. Eridan's girlfriend Feferi came to the hospital and you apologized to her. She said it wasn't your fault that Eridan was being rude. You awkwardly laugh. Oops now Eridan is in the dog house. Whatever, it serves him right.

Right before you guys left the hospital, Feferi ran up to John and gave him her number and said that we should all go on a double date sometime. She said we looked fun. Turns out she was a rich heiress and Eridan wasn't as rich, but he was pretty close. John hugged her again and told her to text him when Eridan is all healed and we will go on the date. You just shake her hand and awkwardly run your hand through your hair and apologize once again. She shrugs it off and runs back to Eridan's room.

You leave the hospital and sigh. "I'm so sorry, John. I really don't know what came over me." You squeeze his hand while turning into his driveway. He looks over at you sympathetically. "I never, and I mean NEVER, want to see you cry like that." You look back at him and turn the car off. 

"Just try not to do that again. I mean its cool you protected me and whatever, but you didn't need to hit him that hard. Every time you hit him there was another crack. I started crying after about the 3 or 4 crack in his ribs." He replied looking worried. You gave him a kiss holding his face in your hands. You picked him up and hugged him.

"I promise to try my best, okay?" John smiles and nods. You two take all the groceries in together in one trip. Putting them away was a bitch, because you had to make room in the fridge full of cake ingredients. You are genuinely surprised that John doesn't weigh 200 pounds. 

You ended up cooking lunch right after. Grilled chicken cheese sandwiches with crinkle cut fries and Sprite to drink. John looks ecstatic and starving when you serve him. He is so impatient that he burns his mouth trying to eat the whole sandwich as it landed on his plate. "Ow, ow, ow." John complains. You laugh and wrap your legs around his. He smiles up at you.

"If you would have waited a minute before inhaling your food you could actually taste it and you won't burn yourself." You scold. He looks like a five year old when he pouts.

"I can so taste it." John demands.

"Really? Then what is it?" You ask raising one of your eyebrows above your shades.

"Ummmmm? Its grilled something." John smirks.

You laugh. "Grilled chicken and cheese, silly. Now eat your fries."

"Yessir!" John salutes. He stick a fry half in his mouth and bites it in half, the rest falling on his plate. You smile. You can't believe your boyfriend is so cute. You also can't believe he is older than five sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, apparently Dave is a badass... and John isn't, but thats okay cause he has the mind of a five year old. I ship EriFef :)


	4. Movies to Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in 2 days :( I had writers block and I wasn't at home

John's pov

Dave's cooking is just amazing. You love how he can cook just about anything. "Mmmm." You say while eating a fry. Dave smiles at you. You love how he smiles. The little crookedness and his dimples that aren't so obvious, the wrinkles next to his eyes. It gives you butterflies. 

After dinner you decide that Dave needs to watch Night Court with you. "Daaaaave," You say, "time to watch Night Court." You plop on the couch in your living room. Dave walks in from the kitchen with his apron still on. You stretch out on the whole couch leaving no room for him. Dave raises an eyebrow above his shades. He sits on your stomach. "Ugggh!" You make a choking sound. You sneak your hands on to his stomach and tickle until Dave launches off of you. You scoot over to the middle of the couch and Dave sits next to you.

You turn on the TV as Dave wraps his arm around your back. You lay your head on his shoulders. He moves his hand from your back to play with your hair. You hum as the first episode plays. Dave stopped playing with your hair and started to rub your back. You wrap your arms around him. You adjust to lay your head on his lap and stretch out on the rest of the couch. Dave plays with your hair again. Its so relaxing. You can barely keep your eyes open.

Some point during the second episode you were half asleep. You feel yourself slipping out of consciousness.

~dream~

"Run!" Someone yells at you. You look back and you see Dave in some sort of weird red pajamas. They had a gear on his chest. It resembled a knight outfit. You look at Dave, wondering why he said run. Dave is flying toward you. What? Dave is flying? He grabs your arm and drags you along away from where you were. 

You look to the side and you see Rose. She is also wearing weird pajamas, but her's are orange and yellow with a sun on her chest. She is holding a crystal ball. I thought she was over that phase. She is also flying. What is going on. "John," Rose shouts, "Are you okay?" 

"What is going on?" You try to say, but nothing comes out. No sound comes out of your mouth. You panic and look down you are also wearing pajamas. Yours are blue. 

A green light flashes in front of you. You snap your head up to look at it. Your sister, Jade, appears. She doesn't look right though. She has black pajamas with swirly things on her chest. She has furry ears. Like a dog. She has sharp teeth too. She snaps her teeth at you and she growls. You try to push back, but Dave has a hold of you. He stops flying and freezes.

Jade lunges at you. Her claws tear holes in your shirt. The next scratch tears skin and you wince. Why would she do this? Jade you are my sister.

Tears run down your face as she bites your arm. "STOP!" You want to scream. Your mouth just hangs open as silence comes out. You close your eyes, squeezing them tight. The tears still manage to leek through. Blood soaks your clothes and you try to scream.

The noise stops, so does the attacks. You open your eyes to see what has happened. You aren't in your body anymore, now you are observing the whole event.

Blood drips off of your former body. You can't even tell what color it used to be. You are now flying, or your body is at least. Bite marks and gashes cover your body, head to toe. 

Dave has a sword through his torso. Blood gushes through the wound on both sides. Jade must have stabbed him while you were observing your body. He is holding his stomach right below the wound. His outfit is now an even darker shade of red. One of the lenses in his shades is shattered. His platinum blonde hair has red speckles all over. He starts vomiting blood.

You look over to Rose just in time to see Jade push both of Rose's wands through her eyeballs. It seems like life is in slow motion. You feel like you can't breathe. Jade pulls the wands out and Rose looks like she is crying blood. Jade licks up the blood on her face. You want to vomit. Jade takes one of the wands and lunges it through her back. Blood soaks on to her hood. Her back arches. Oh my god, she isn't dead yet. Jade knows this and is torturing her. Jade rips the wand back out. Rose opens her mouth to scream in agony and Jade pushes the wand slowly through her neck, avoiding arteries and veins that are vital. Rose ends up sputtering blood. Rose coughs up some more.

Jade smirks, wiping the blood on to Rose's chin and cheek, saying "Well, well, well. My Condescension, how is my work? Is it to your liking?" Jade laps her tongue at Rose's neck. Rose winces for a second. Pain is written all over her face. Her body is shaking lightly. She is obviously trying to hide it. In her final moments, Rose is still trying to be brave. Why? Why not try to get away?

You think back to when Jade flashed in front of you. That must be why. Jade will just find her even if she could manage to run. Who was Jade talking about? Condescension? Who is that?

You stop wondering when Jade uses her claws to rip holes into Roses legs. Rose jerks her leg ever so slightly, Jade cackles like a witch. So that is why she is being brave. Jade will get less pleasure. Jade twists Rose's arm at the elbow so hard that it snaps. You can't hear it, but it was so severe you can see it. Her bone is bulging out of her skin. It is covered in blood. Jade grabs a hold of it with her teeth and shakes it like a dog would. Rose is squeezing her other fist so hard that its turning white. Blood gushing from her leg is running down it and off of her shoes. You didn't think a person could bleed this much and still be alive.

Jade grabs Rose's sides and digs her claws in drawing more blood. Jade takes her hands and licks the blood off them, careful to not miss any. Jade takes her hand and shoves it through Rose's stomach. Blood comes pouring out Rose's mouth, in a steady stream. You scream even though no one can hear you. 

Rose's body shudders. Jade takes her hand out roughly, spewing more blood in the process. The shudders lessen. Rose's body starts to relax. She tries to hold on. She reaches out to grab Jade even though she can't see. Rose pulled a handful of Jade's hair out. Jade growled, but let her. 

Tears make your vision blurry. You still see Rose's body go slack and the blood slows to a trickle. The blood soon stops and you sob. You sob for Dave. You sob for Rose. You sob for the fact that she stayed strong. You sob for Jade even. Why did she go mad? How could she kill her brother?

A purple-pink light flashed. You are blinded temporarily. Once your vision returns, you see a tall women. She has gray skin, long horns that point away from each other, a black skin tight suit with pink lines around her waist and up from her shoulders to her ankles, a tiara that has the same design that is on her suit, she has long black wavy hair, and a trident with 3 prongs on both sides. She had goggles she wore over her eyes. There were gills on her cheeks. 

To be honest she freaked you the fuck out. Jade bowed to her. She must be royalty. "My Condescension, you have arrived." Jade said while bowing.

"Yes, yes, now get up." She had a motherly voice, soothing, but scary. She sort of reminded you of Rose. Jade stopped bowing. 

"Condesce, did I do good?" Jade looked as though she needed the "Condesce" to reward her. She was like an obedient dog.

"It looks okay. You could have made the knight suffer more, though." Utter disgust was apparent in her voice.

Jade looked heartbroken. You swear there was a tear in her eye. You almost felt bad. "Yes, m'lady." Jade almost whispered.

The Condesce turned away. Another flash of light, this time red, appeared. Jane was there. She wasn't Jane though. She was wearing pajama's and a tiara. She had red lines all over her face. 

You cry out. Why must this happen to the people you know and love? You scream at the Condesce. You scream for her to give Jade and Jane back. 

"GIVE ME MY SISTER, YOU BITCH! JANE IS MY FRIEND! GIVE HER BACK! WHY DID YOU HAVE JADE KILL MY FRIENDS!" You scream.

The Condesce looks at you. Right in to your eyes. Can she see me? Can she hear me? She points at your body. She stabs it with her trident. You see red.

The next thing you know, the wind is blowing. The wind is blue and the Condense is blown back. She flashes away. The wind continues. Everyone is blown away. 

Its pitch black. You are completely alone. Sobs shake your metaphorical body. Tears pour down your face. You cover your face with your hands. You have no one left. 

A green skull lady is hugging you. She is absolutely gorgeous. She has light green swirls on her cheek bones. Long lashes brush together when she blinks. She starts to sing.

i gUess i've spent all my life inspiring, admiring  
silently wishing i'd wake Up and suddenly i woUld be, finally  
someone who isn't the monster i am  
someone who doesn't pretend  
someone who's finally worthy of  
the ones who i dare to befriend 

i can write stories, and i can sing odes  
i can draw portraits and cosplay alone  
dying the coloUr of my emerald skin  
knowing i'm playing a game i won't win  
please call for me  
calliope  
please wake me Up when I go. 

i know that soon i'll be challenged inevitably, regretably  
i will be dead, it's certain that no one can bring me back, that's a fact  
althoUgh if i give oUt my name  
throw oUt the rUles and try  
i know things won't be the same  
bUt this way i'd still be alive

rogUe of void, please hold onto my lifeline  
i have space, bUt my brother has time

It soothes you. She rubs your back. You still cry. You close your eyes.

A sharp pain in your back snaps your eyes open. You cough out blood. You look back and its still a skull person, but its different. This is a he skull person. He has red swirls instead of green.

Blood dribbles out your back and your mouth. You collapse on to your hands and knees. You cry out before everything goes black.

~end dream~

You wake up in the hospital. A cold sweat covers your skin. You shake. You wipe your eyes. Tears still slip out. A shaky breath passes through your lips.

You try to sit up, but a sharp pain in your back causes you to lay back down and cry out. You look to the side of you. An iv is in your arm. You feel your stomach. Bandages wrap around your torso.

Dave runs in the room. "John!" He cries, "Your awake!" Tears stream down his cheeks. His shades are nowhere to be found.

You look at Dave. Everything goes blurry, but it wasn't from tears. The medicine was obviously kicking in and it made you sleep.

You wake up again. You look out the window, its dark. You look the other way. Dave is asleep. He looks worried. What happened to you? 

Dave stirs in his sleep. He looks like he hasn't slept until now. How long has it been? 

A nurse walks in and covers Dave up. She looks concerned. She sees that you're awake. "Oh, are you feeling any better, Mr. Egbert?" She asked looking worried.

You raise an eyebrow and say "I honestly don't know. I think so?" You try moving a little. It still hurts, but not as much. The nurse looks at you telling you without words to be careful. "Yeah, I feel a little better. Miss, may I ask what happened to me?"

She visibly relaxes. "Call me Dolorosa. You really don't know what happened?" You shake your head. "You were asleep and you jumped on to your glass coffee table. You got cuts all over. You lost a lot of blood. We were surprised you were still alive when you got to the hospital. Your boyfriend over there, gave you blood. He basically saved your life since he has a rare O blood type. You wouldn't wake up either. We almost put you in a drug induced coma. Tomorrow is when you would have been put on life support. You also kept screaming. You were saying something about stop killing your friends. You were restless. You have been asleep for 6 days now." You must have looked surprised because she said to you "You are a very tough boy. It will take a few weeks for you to heal. Oh, I almost forgot you broke your right leg."

"Has Dave, my boyfriend, been sleeping?" You ask more concerned for him than yourself. Dolorosa shakes her head. You start to cry, silently. 

Dolorosa walks over to you. "Honey," she rubbed your hand, "he really cares for you. His sister, Rose I believe, came over with my daughter, Kanaya, to give him clothes." She gently hugs you, making sure to avoid where you got cut. You sob into her shoulder. "I will make sure to tell Kanaya that you are awake, she will come over tomorrow with Rose." You sniffle.

"Okay." You hug her tighter. "Can I tell my sister, Jade, that I am here?" You gasp. "Does my dad know?"

"Yes, you can tell your sister and yes your dad knows. He said he cancelled his business trip and he will be here in the morning. He couldn't get a flight until now."

You sob more, this time happy. "Thank you." You say honestly, and hushed.

"Now get some rest. I don't want to wake up your boyfriend." She let go of you and wiped the tears that remained. You nod and sniff one more time.

She walks out of your room. Dolorosa looks back at you and closes the door quietly.

You shut your eyes. Sleep slowly sneaks up on you and hits you with a brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song you can listen to it on youtube its called Call For Me (Calliope) by totalspiffage  
> I loved writing that dream i don't know why but i did I thought it was time to have something bad happened


	5. Movies to Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't update the other two days I'm gonna do a two for one :)
> 
> Thank you for all the hits and kudos. I know it isn't much, but it is to me. :D

Dave's pov

You woke up in the morning unaware that you were sleeping. You looked over to John who was sleeping peacefully. You relaxed.

Dolorosa walked in. "You're finally up." She smiled. "John was worried about you, last night." She brought you a tray of breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast were on a plate with a glass of apple juice. 

She set John's breakfast on the tray next to his bed as you ask "John was up? Is he okay?" Dolorosa laughs.

She turns to face you. She looks too much like a mother and not enough like a nurse. "Yes, yes, he is fine. His sister and his father are coming today, so is my daughter and your sister. They are bringing you more clothes." She came over to you and patted your shoulder. You must have looked worried. 

You grab your shades. "So, he isn't going on life support then?" You ask hoping to keep emotion out of it. She smiles.

"No, he should be up in a few minutes anyways." She squeezes your shoulder, lightly. "Just be sure to be quiet and not to touch where he was cut." She looked straight into your eyes. You nod. She smiles and walks out of the room.

You look at John. "How can he be so brave?" You whisper. "He lost so much blood. It was terrifying." You wince at the memory.

John stirs in his sleep. "Dave..." It was barely audible. His eyelids fluttered open. "Dave?" His voice was scratch.

You are almost brought to tears when he looks at you. "I'm here." You say. "I am ALWAYS here." You put emphasis on always.

John smiles. He looks at his food. "Drink." He says. He must be asking for a drink. He is probably sore.

You walk over to his bed side. You give his body a once over. John didn't have his covers on. The bandaging on his stomach was tinted red from the blood, it needed to be changed. Cuts covered his arms. There must have been at least 30 on each arm. His chest looked like someone took a knife and lightly scraped lines into patterns. Nothing vital in his neck was torn. THANK GOD. His legs were almost cut free. His face had slashes on his cheeks.

~His torso ripped open as a glass shard tore through from his back to his stomach. His back arched. John cried out in agony, somehow still asleep.~ 

You shake your head. You don't want to think of that right now. You never want to think of that.

You grab John's orange juice off of his tray and bring the straw to his dry lips. He took a mouthful and swallowed 2 times before he got it all down. You furrow your brow. You don't want John to be in pain.

John clears his throat. "Thank you, that feels better." He almost sounds normal. You can't help, but smile. You sit on his bed being careful not to touch him.

"You have a whole breakfast. If you want I can feed it to you." You say. You reach down the bed and lace your fingers with his. He nods.

Once you are done feeding John his breakfast you eat yours. Its cold, but you don't mind. As long as John feels better.

There is a knock at the door. Dolorosa opens it. "That's good. You ate your breakfast." She looks at you and mouths thank you.

She walks over to John. She feels his forehead. "No fever. Now its time to change your bandages." John winces when she says that.

You walk out. You can't watch that. You don't have anything against gore, but when you tried to watch the first time you threw up. Multiple times. 

John glaces at you. You give him a cooked smile as you walk out. You stand next to the door.

You can hear Dolorosa explaining what happened. You scratch your head and bite your lip. 

"Its done." You hear Dolorosa say to you.

You walk back in. John raised his bed and he looked better. You relax some.

"Hey, thanks for the breakfast." John says to Dolorosa. She pats his hand gently.

"No problem, honey. Oh, before I forget, your family and my daughter will be here in about half an hour." She smiles and puts her hands on her hips. "So don't go falling asleep." She winks.

~half an hour later~

John's pov

"DAD!" You exclaim. He walked in and held your hand. You started to cry.

He pulled you into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, son." He whispers in your ear, clearly he is about to cry. It makes you sob even more.

"I love you so much, dad." You sniffle. Dave is on the other side of you rubbing your hand. You squeeze it until you can't feel your fingers.

Jade walks in behind him. "Jade!" You shout. She was crying.

"John, you're okay." She sobs. She joins the hug. Even if you two didn't seem too close, you really were.

Dave gets up to hug his sister. That was a rare sight. He started to shake. Oh no, he is crying too.

You sob even louder into your dad and sister. You hear your dad start to cry. You squeeze your eyes shut. You are so happy. 

"Ow!" Jade touched one of your more sensitive cuts. Your dad and Jade let go instantly. You laugh. "Its okay now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jade said. She scratched her head and gave a crooked smile.

You wave your hand, shooing her apology away. Rose walked over and Dave regained his poker face. 

"Are you feeling better? You definitely look better." Kanaya was looking at your wounds. She winced at your big bandage.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." You smile when everyone visibly relaxes, especially Dave and your dad.

You look around and see flowers and presents. Most of the flowers are from Dave.

Jade hands you a blue bag. You look inside and take out a doll. It looks like you. You pull out a second doll that looks like Jade. "Now we will never be separated." Jade says smiling. You thank her for the dolls.

Dad gives you some gushers with a card attached that said how proud of you he was. You hug him. He also gave you 3 balloons that say get well soon. You laugh.

Rose knit you a blue scarf and a blue pillow with your name in red in the middle. You thank her. She also gave you a card with a gift card to give to Dave to take you out to a restaurant. She winks at you. You blush.

Kanaya got you a few magazines to read for when you get bored. Most of them were fashion magazines. She also gave you 11 new outfits. They looked pretty cool. She says they are based off of a game she used to play. You tell here you played that game too. Only the pajamas freak you out. You don't let anyone know though. They were the ones you were wearing in your dream.

You tell your dad and sister about you and Dave. You don't tell them what you did though.

"John, would you mind if I brought my boyfriend in here? He has been waiting since we got here." Jade asks blushing lightly.

"Of course." You laugh.

She walks out and brings in your friend, Karkat. He waves. "Dude you look fucking terrible." He tells you.

You chuckle. You always thought those two would make a good couple. "I know." You say.

You guys visit for a few hours until visiting hours end. You say your goodbyes and tear up a little. 

"Wow, I'm tired." You say. Dave holds your hand.

You are so glad Dave is there for you. You smile at him and he smiles back.

He leans in slowly and holds your face, avoiding the cuts. His lips brush yours and you shiver. You tangle your hands in his hair trying to deepen the kiss. You lick his bottom lip. He parts his lips and lets you take control. You bite his lip. He sucks on your tongue. You make a throaty noise.

Dave pulls back. You pout. He puts his finger to his lip, telling you to be quiet. 

You nod and he gets up on the bed with you. He gently straddles your hips. You blush and pull his lips on to yours. He cups your cheek.

Your hands wander his torso. You can feel his muscles through his shirt. Your hands stop at the hem of his pants. Dave is breathing hard. Panting and almost moaning into the kiss.

You break off the kiss and suck on his neck massaging his hips. You swirl your tongue in careful, precise circles. His hot breath passes by your ear. You bite slowly into the pink flesh of his neck. You feel the hitch in his breath.

You slide your hands across the thick jean fabric and palm Dave slowly through his jeans. Dave pushes against your hand. He grabs your ear with his teeth lightly. You lick the sensitive spot on his neck. Dave gasps. You lick around the now redish purple flesh while unbuttoning his jeans.

You unzip agonizingly slow. Dave holds his breath until you are done. He sharply inhales when you finish. You bite his neck in the same spot and palm him through his boxers. Dave's breathing is faster. He almost sounds like he is hyperventilating. He cums seconds later. 

You kiss the sore spot you made. Dave gets up and cleans himself off in the bathroom.

You take a tissue from the night stand and wipe off your hands, just for good measure. You palm yourself until you release. You clean it up.

Dave walks out and kisses you lightly on the forehead. You smile, tired from the long day. Dave holds your hand and rubs his thumb on the back of your hand until you fall asleep.

Dave's pov

Once John falls asleep you let go of his hand careful not to wake him up.

You walk out the door and down to the elevators. You were hungry.

It doesn't take long to get to the cafeteria. You grab some chips and an apple juice. You look at the tables. You see Dolorosa.

You walk over and sit next to her. "Hey." You say.

She looks up, unaware you were there before you said something. She looks worried for some reason.

"Did something happen to Kanaya?" You ask, concerned for her. Dolorosa shook her head, knitting her eyebrows together.

You take a closer look at her. She has dark circles underneath her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was crying. You knit your eyebrows together. You slide your shades off. "Did something happen to one of your patients?" You ask hoping it wasn't John.

She sniffs. A single tear rolls down her cheek and splashes on the floor. She nods.

You gulp. You start to shake. You hug her. "Please say its not John. Please say its not John." You whisper over and over again into her ear.

She backs out of your hug. She swallows. Another tear rolls onto the floor. "I have some... bad news to tell you.." She pauses, swallowing. This is tough for her. "About John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such an evil person >:) .... *backs into the corner* I'm so sorry.... *sobs*


	6. Bubbles and Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be a bad person and do this in someone else's point of view >:)  
> i will get what i deserve

Feferi's pov

Its such a nice day to be at the park. You look across your little picnic at Eridan. He looks deep in thought.

"Hey, Eriy, how is your sandwich?" You say snapping him out of his day dream. He takes a big bite out of it and smiles.

You laugh when he burps after swallowing."That is so disgusting!" You giggle. He shrugs and sips his juice. You finish your sandwich after he does. You get up and sit on his lap. He groans and sets down his Harry Potter book. You crinkle your nose and say "So, what? Harry Potter is better me?" You stick your nose away from him.

"No, Fef, I didn't mean it that way." He whines. He gives you a peck on the neck, right on your ticklish spot. He winds his arm around your waist and starts to tickle you.

He doesn't stop until you turn purple from laughing so hard. You breath heavy for a couple minutes. You kiss his cheek and he blushes. Eridan brushes his lips lightly against yours. You smile. Even though you guys have been going out for 4 months now, he still obeys your laws to take it slow. You think you are starting to fall for him.

Your phone beeps and you whine. You have a new text. You see that its from John.

Hey Feferi I wanted to tell you we might have to postpone that double date :(

You frown while replying.

O)( no 8( w)(y not my frond?

You wait for the reply. You look at Eridan. He is reading his book again. Ugh, he isn't even bothered. You phone beeps at you.

While um, i am kinda in the hospital right now :/

You gasp. Eridan looks up from his book. "Whats wrong?"

O)( my glub are you going to be okay? 8(

"John is in the hospital." You say close to tears. Eridan puts his book down and hugs you. You cry on his shoulder until your phone goes off again.

I will be okay :) i havent gotten bad news yet

You smile. Thank gog, John is alright.

T)(ank gog! 8) tell me if anyfin goes wrong

You hug Eridan tight. He gives you a questioning look, but he hugs you back. "John is okay." You tell him. "At least right now he is." You smile.

Eridan bops your nose with his finger."See, you were getting upset for nothing." He kisses your nose.

"Lets go watch a movie." You get up and pack the lunch, or what was left of it, up. It doesn't take long. You hummed a toon the entire time.

Eridan read off the movie listings from his phone. You ponder what you want to see. Hmmmm, nothing with fish, water, or sea monsters. 

"Ugh, how about we just go to your house and have a Jaws movie marathon." You propose. This is how most dates end with you. Jaws is one of your favorite movies. Not a lot of water related movies get produced so you watch movies involving water many times. You have probably seen Jaws 50 times with Eridan alone. He seems to like water and fish as much as you do.

"Okay." Eridan takes the basket from you and intertwines his hand with yours. You practically skip to his house. He lives near the park you were at so you just walked.

"Eriy," You call from the couch, "is the popcorn almost done?" You hear the microwave beep.

He waltzes in the room with the popcorn in one hand and his other hand on his hip. "What do you think, Fef?" He says jokingly. He sits down next to you as you start the movie.

You reach for his hand. He rubs the back of your palm and you feel butterflies. Eridan set the popcorn on the coffee table in front of the two of you. You lean on his shoulder. You stay like that because he smells so nice. He kisses the top of your head. You smile content for the moment. You wish time could freeze so you could stay like this forever.

You move up on to his lap. He raises an eyebrow at you. You hold his face in your hands and pull him forward to kiss him. He leans in closer to you. You straddle his lap to get more comfortable. His tongue licks at your bottom lip. You part your lips slightly. He slowly explores, taking in every inch of your mouth. Fireworks and butterflies occupy your feelings. You moan into his mouth. You feel the blush creep up to your ears. Eridan moves his hands to your waist, he pulls you closer. You want this to last forever. You can't get close enough to him. You tangle your fingers in his hair. He moans at you this time. 

Eridan breaks the kiss and starts sucking on your neck. You adjust your head so he can have more room. You gasp when he stops. "Eri.." You manage to say. The air is cold on your neck. He starts on the other side.

He kisses across your collarbone. You breathe heavy. You look up and close your eyes. You can't believe how good this feels. You feel Eridan get hard when you push closer. Grinding on his lap pulls a breathy "Fef." out of Eridan. Eridan kisses up your neck to your mouth. This time you take over. You find every crevice inside his mouth.You slide your tongue on his. 

When you break apart you are both breathing heavy. Pants of ecstasy pass through your parted lips.

You start to think about where this is headed. "Wait." You say standing up.

Eridan whimpers a little bit from losing the friction. "Yeah, we need to slow down." He agrees with you. "Sorry." He runs his hand through the purple streak in his hair. You bite your lip. He looks so sexy when he does that.

"I'm gonna go, um, take care of this." He says pointing to his crotch. You both blush deep red. He walks past to you to get to the bathroom.

Once he was gone you sigh. You rub your clit through your underwear. It bring you temporary relief. You undies are practically soaked.

Eridan walks out of the bathroom when your hands are still in your pants. You blush. He walks over to you. You swallow hard. Oh shit. Fuck. Why did he walk out now?

You are pulling your hand out when he reaches you. You shrug hoping he won't say anything. 

He grabs your hips and pulls you forward. He puts his first 2 fingers in between your pants and underwear. You blush harder. He slides his fingers to the front of your pants. He unbuttons them and pulls them off of you. 

He twists you so that your back is pressed up against his stomach. He takes his fingers and slides them down to the front of your panties. Eridan rubs in circles, which in turn makes you moan. He is applying the perfect amount of pressure. He rubs faster and you start panting leaning back into him.

You look up and breathe even faster. You reach climax soon after. You slide out of his arms and on to the couch.

He pulls a blanket over you and kisses your forehead. He sits next to your head. After a few minutes of recovery you sit back up.

You stand up and pull Eridan's pants off. He blushes until it looks almost purple. You move to straddle him again.

You drag your hands down to his boner and rub slowly up and down while sucking his neck like he did to you earlier. He pants your name. You give a little bit more pressure and he pushes up against your hand. You rub faster and drag moans out of him. He doesn't last long. You give him some tissues.

After he cleans himself, you take his shirt off. You toss it on the floor. You slip out of yours next and throw it on top of his. 

You lay next to him and pull the blanket over the two of you. The sound of the music of the ending lulls you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be johns news i promise


	7. Movies to Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go time to read the longish awaited chapter of what is wrong with John..... sorry.

Dave's pov

The words replay in your head. You can't move. You lost feeling of your body. You think you fell on the floor, but who knows. You can't see anything, its all black. You think you are shaking or shuddering. Your worst nightmare has come true. There is something wrong with John. Your mind automatically thinks up the worst possible scenario.

~start scenario~

You reach for John. He looks paler than usual. You see his chest slightly rise every few seconds. He is struggling to breathe. You want to touch him, to hold his hand, to feel his breath on you, to feel his arms wrap around you one more time. He is so thin. He looks like he is made of glass. You pull your hand back not wanting to hurt him. You wince at the pain in your chest. Tears basically pour like a steady stream down your face. You cry until it hurts. You sob until you can't even whisper. 

You hear the beep of the monitor above everything else. The beep is irregular, one beep, nothing, one beep, one beep, nothing, nothing, one beep. You try counting the beeps to help relax you. Someone is rubbing your back. You don't even look you just try to sob even harder. No sound comes out of your mouth.

The beeping gets more irregular. You try to scream for nurses or doctors, but when you open your mouth, silence is the only thing that escapes. You try to stand, but you fall on the floor with a thud. Your body is too weak right now to stand. You can't swallow or breathe without wanting to cry out. You throat feels like sand, and your tongue feels like sand paper. You can feel the bags underneath your eyes. 

The floor is cold. Darkness surrounds your vision. The beeping slows even more. You latch on to the bed sheets. You force yourself to get up. Agony plagues the expression on your face. 

Once you're up, you look down at John. His mouth is hanging open. His face is scrunched up in what can only be described as excruciating pain. No amount of morphine can make him feel better. John can feel himself dying. 

You collapse next to him. You drag your arms up to wrap them around John. The pain makes you close your eyes. New tears find their way out of your eyes.

You haven't heard the beep in a while. When you realize what it means, your eyes snap open. 

His chest doesn't rise. You don't hear an annoying beep, or his small gasps for air. He looks relaxed. His body is slack in yours. John's baby blue eyes are looking at you. His eyes are open. The life hasn't left them yet, he looks like he never wants you to go.

~end scenario~

You hear some noise. It is loud and it sounds like screaming, but louder and more intense. 

It takes you a moment that its you who is screaming. You don't have control of anything. 

Black is the only thing you can see.

~later~

You can't open your eyes. They are too heavy to lift. You can feel something in your arm.

You hear beeping, you try to sob. No sound is coming out. You can feel the tears leak out of your eyes. 

Pain comes rushing back. Your mouth and throat burn. You lungs feel so small. Breathing is difficult. Your head is throbbing.

The pain is too much, you black out.

~tomorrow morning~

Your eyes hurt when you see the light. Someone closes the blinds. Your eyes adjust after a minute.

Someone walks over to your side. Once they get closer you can see that it is Dolorosa. You are in a hospital bed. Your body is too heavy to move.

You glance at the iv drip, probably morphine. You look down at your body. Even if you could move, you couldn't because of the restraints.

"Hey, you're up." Dolorosa said cheerfully. You remember what happened last. You were talking with her and she was gonna tell you the bad news.

You open your mouth to speak, you still can't though. 

"Let me guess you still can't speak?" She asks. You nod slowly. Dolorosa sighs. "You sort of blacked out and started screaming." You must have looked surprised because she said. "It was just a stress dream, its okay."

Your monitor beeps a little bit faster. You worry about John. Is he okay? Is he dying? Is he dead? 

"John." You say, it came out as a scratchy, deep whisper. You wince at hearing your voice. Damn you must have thrashed and screamed pretty loud for them to put you in restraints and for your voice to sound like that. 

Tears prick at your eyes when you see Dolorosa tense up. A few tears rolled down her cheeks before she turned around to regain her composition. Your chest hurts again. It hurts more to breathe. You hate this feeling. Tears are hot on your cheeks. 

"He isn't doing too well." She whispers. Her back is still turned to you. Her arms are wrapped tight around her torso. Her fists clench her shirt. You can feel her pain. She falls on her knees. Her hands are on her face. You hear her sob. More sobs follow, but they aren't her's, they are coming from you. 

She sniffles as she gets up and walk to your side. Her body is warm. You feel so cold. Her arms are steady, verses your shaking body. You bury your face in her shoulder. Her nurse outfit is very stiff and uncomfortable. You stay like this for a while. 

Dolorosa lets go and sits next to you. She rubs your arm in an attempt to make you feel better. It doesn't. You still feel the hollow pit in your chest. 

"He has stopped sleeping. His heart has weakened." Dolorosa began crying again. "His dad came back and is in the room with him now." She sniffled. "He isn't expected to make it through the week." Her sobs occupied the silence of yours. 

The door and blinds to your room were shut. No one could hear you two, thank god. Dolorosa's sobs started to subside. 

She holds you tight. Letting your sobs shake her. 

~night time~ 

You must have fell asleep at some point that morning. Your room was dark. 

You rip out your iv. You need to see John. You didn't get to say that you loved him. Your arm starts to bleed. You don't care. You stand up. 

Your knees are weak. You push forward. You look out the door window. No one is there right now. 

You yank the door open. It doesn't make noise. You almost fall. Your grip on the door handle is the only thing that keeps you up. You start shuffle/walking down the hall. 

John was just next door, thank god. You open the door. 

Horror plagues your face. You chest feels empty. Darkness surrounds you. John looks angelic, even though he is sick. His dad must be getting food or something because he isn't there. 

He looks starved. His face and eyes are sunken. He looks perfect. His face is beautiful, even if he looks so sad. You sit on the floor. 

You lay down. You drag yourself to John's bed side. Sobs shake your body once again. Tears burn your eyes and face. You heave. You want to puke. You can't. 

You climb on the bed that John is laying lifeless on. You snuggle close to him. You bring your mouth to his ear. 

I hope he hears this. "I.. Love.... You, John." You manage to whisper somewhat normal. It wasn't as hoarse as before. 

You pull back. John's eyes snap wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I was sick today... This took forever to write i hope you all love it 
> 
> I would still love some feedback


	8. Movies to Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of just updating every other day since every day is obviously a problem for me :/

John's pov

You feel someone's presence next to you, but you can't tell who. You can feel them breathing. Its uneven. You try to open your eyes. You can feel that you have opened them, but you can't see anything.

What is going on? Why can't I see? You start to worry. You want to cry. 

Colors flood your vision. Everything is blurring. You don't think this is any better than just black. The colors start to separate and take shape into things and people.

You can see the hospital room just fine. You look at whoever is next to you in the bed. Its Dave. He doesn't look alright, though. He is wearing the outfit you saw in your dream. The red pajamas with the gear on it.

He has all the cuts and tears that occurred in the dream also. He should be dead. He should be dead. Tears pour out of your eyes. Why is this happening? Is this another dream?

No, it feels real.

It looks as though he is trying to talk to you. You don't hear anything though. He starts rubbing your shoulder, trying to calm you. You want to scream.

Red lightning appears out of nowhere. It spreads out everywhere. Dave was hit with the red lightning. 

Your sanity shatters, screams fill the sounds in your ears. The red lightning breaks everything. In the dark of nothing you scream and screech.

You try to grasp on to anything that was left. Nothing was left. Everything was pitch black. You squeeze your eyes shut. 

You open them and look at your body. The blue pajamas were on you again. You were glowing bright blue.

Terror screams pour out of you mouth and fill the silence. You can't even feel your throat anymore. Bright light shone through your closed eyelids. 

"Open your eyes." Some voice says. "Open them, NOW." It says.

You open your eyes slightly. You see a green skeleton. Like the first one you saw in your dream. You quiver. She looked nice. She doesn't look like she wants to hurt you.

"Thank you." She nods. "Now, John, I realize that you have something wrong with your human body." You gasp. How does she know that you're sick.

"Yeah.." You whisper. That burned your throat. Talking hurts too much.

"Would you like me to fix it?" She asks looking genuinely concerned for your health.

You nod. She smiles. "You want me to help Dave, too? He had an attack when he heard about your heart." She tells you.

You nod fast. Of course you want Dave healthy. You couldn't bear it if Dave was sick.

"Don't worry about your nightmares. They will disappear." She says after seeing the worry clearly written on your face.

A light green dot appears on your shirt. It grows slowly. Expanding over your body, covering every part of you. Multicolored bubbles surround you and the green skeleton. They vary in sizes and shapes. Its calming. You can feel yourself being healed. Relaxation is the only thing you feel in this void. Bubbles pop as you close your eyes. You fall into sleep. 

You feel as light as a feather. You feel like you are being blown with the breeze.

Everything around you feels comfy. You feel warmth. Arms surround you. 

You dimly hear Night Court play in the background. You smile, letting yourself relax.

Dave's pov

John looks so relaxed. His smile lights up your world. You hold him close to your chest. You never want to let him go.

His breathing is so even and calm. You need him. He makes your little insignificant life complete.

You fall in to sleep with John, never wanting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but nice chapter so deal with it .... i couldnt think of anything else to say but the next chapter will be longer for sure :)


	9. Movies to Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to write this

Dave's pov 

You wake up on the couch covered up with John's comforter. He is so nice to you. It is so warm and comfy. The blanket even smells like him.

Where is John? You look around the living room. Night Court is paused so he can't too far. He is probably taking a piss.

You lay back against the couch. Last night was really adorable. You think you might even love him. Yeah you love him. You can't tell him just yet though. He would freak out. You don't want to scare him. Waiting until he says it first has got to be the safest plan. Yes, John is a dork he will definitely say it soon and then you can say it.

John walks in carrying a tray of food. He sees that you are up and smiles at you. "Hungry?" John asks. Just as you open your mouth to answer your stomach growls. John laughs and hands you a bowl of Captain Crunch. "I will take that for a yes." God, he is so cute. That crooked smile of his could keep you going forever. Oh, and his endless baby blue eyes, they are magical. 

John sits next to you as you eat a spoonful of cereal. "Are we still watching Night Court?" You ask before shoving more food in your mouth.

John nods. "Unless you want to watch Pitch Perfect." He teases you and winks. His hair is so messy in the morning, its so amazing. Not to mention how soft it is.

You give John your best poker face and start to sing Ghostbusters. John bursts out laughing, a redish pink covers his cheeks. Once you finish you give John a peck on the cheek. John looks up at you with his beautiful blue eyes and he gives you a little kiss on the nose.

You scrunch your nose up. You take the opportunity of a life time and start tickling John until he falls on the floor. He curls up in the fetal position. At some point of the tickle fight John's shirt was taken off. You laugh as John cries out uncle. You hold your hands above your head.

"Okay. Okay. I'm done now." You say. John peeks up from his arms and sees that you're defenseless. He gets up and tackles you to the ground.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, Strider." He threatens. He looks so sexy when he is determined.

"Do your worst, Egbert." You cock an eyebrow up. He traps your hands above your head, holding your wrists down. You don't struggle.

He leans down to your ear and whispers, "Oh, I will. You don't need to worry about that." His hot breath sends tingles down your spine.

He moves back just enough to kiss you full on the lips. He bites your bottom lip making you jerk up a bit. He trails his tongue across the bite marks he just left on you. You part your lips, letting him take full control. He dips his tongue in your mouth, slowly feeling every little bit of your mouth. It drags a moan out of you, a low moan. You twine your tongue with John's. He leans down closer to you trying to deepen the kiss.

He lets go of your wrists and his fingers glide down your torso and up your shirt. He makes you pull it off. In doing so he broke the kiss and had you panting for more. John tossed your shirt aside.

He crashed his lips back down on yours. His light touch playing with the hem of your pants. You arch up trying to signal for him to take them off. John unbuttoned and unzipped the pants so agonizingly slow you whined for him to go faster.

John just growled at you. He sure was getting revenge by making you all hot and bothered. You think that if he tried he could probably get you to beg for him to take you. John has his ways.

He finally got them off and you sigh with relief. John starts grinding against you. It feels like heaven. You are moaning left and right. 

John stops. He gets off of you and sits on the couch. Picking up his bowl of cereal, he turns on the tv and starts eating.

You look up at him. He smiles a little dorky devil smile. You sigh, very loudly. You sit next to him on the couch and finish your cereal. You make a pissed off kind of growl and go to the bathroom.

Why did John have to do that? Now you have to finish, by yourself, IN THE BATHROOM! You still love him though.

He could get any Strider to pop a boner at anytime. Maybe, even Bro.

You walk out of the bathroom after tossing the tissues away. 

John is still in the living room. You decide to peek in before entering.

Oh my god. Egbert is choking the chicken in his living room. This is hilarious. He must not have heard you come out of the bathroom. You maintain your poker face. Bro has prepared you for times like these.

You walk in, with your poker face still in place. John looks up caught red handed. He looks at you with puppy dog eyes.

You straddle his lap and move his hands away. You replace them with your hands. It only takes a few stokes before he is on the edge of release. You let go right as he screams your name. He still releases, but you backed up far enough to where you didn't get hit with the spunk.

You lean down to John's stomach and lap it all up

John's heavy breathing fills the otherwise silent room. You get up and walk out of the room. John looks offended.

You crack a smile once out of John's sight. God, that was funny as hell. His face when you left was priceless. You silently laugh.

You sit at the table in the kitchen. What should we have for lunch today? Baked chicken with green beans sounds nice. 

John enters the kitchen with his bowl and cleans it out. His face is red.

He walks over to your chair and kisses you on the cheek. You smile and arch an eyebrow. 

He starts to walk out and you grab his shirt. When you pull him back you kiss him. John leans into the kiss. You let go and go back to the couch.

John plays the episode and sits next to you after moving the blanket. You put your arm around John. He rests his head on your chest.

The rest of the dvd of Night Court plays and you doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but i cant write any more for now my internet was shut off and we just got it turned back on :( sorry

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so fun to write i think i will have to have more chapters! tell me how i did please ^v^  
> sorry its so short i promise to make the next chapter longer
> 
> I would love for some suggestions for a different story :3 If you would be so kind to give some


End file.
